Corriendo hacia ti
by Fiorucci
Summary: La versión de Hirunaka No Ryuusei narrada por Mamura.


La música me transportaba a otro mundo. En el momento en el que me colocaba los auriculares y comenzaba a reproducir música, desaparecía completamente, como si me dijese: "Oye, préstame atención solo a mi"

Gracias a la música romántica comencé a darme cuenta que estaba algo cansado de mi trauma con las chicas, pero aún cuando me esforzaba en acercarme a una de ellas no podía evitar sonrojarme o tartamudear.

Un día, el asiento vacío que se hallaba al lado de la ventana se ocupó. Aún cuando me encontraba escuchando música pude escuchar unos cuantos pasos, tan ligeros como precisos. Se trataba de una chica que llevaba su cabello castaño atado con dos trenzas, y vestía el uniforme de otro instituto.

—Vayan a la página 145, por favor —dijo el profesor que se ocupaba de nuestra segunda hora.

Unos cuantos susurros no tardaron en llegar a mis oídos, ella era tan obvia que podría decir que la mitad del curso la había escuchado.

—Pss… Oye, el libro —susurró, inclinándose hacia mí.

Deslicé mi libro hasta que quedase en la mitad de los dos bancos, deseé haberle dicho algo pero no logré ni siquiera mirarla a lo que me imaginé que ella se había molestado mucho.

El profesor pidió que nuevamente pasáramos de página, y cuando estiré mi mano sentí su piel. Por un momento, fue como si me hubiese pasado electricidad o algo.

Dejé el libro en su banco.

—Ya no lo necesito más, todo para ti —dije y por primera vez intenté en mirarla aunque sea de reojo. Me herí a mi mismo al responderle de una forma tan fría, porque sabía que aquella chica estaba poniendo lo mejor de ella para intentar mantener una buena conversación conmigo.

Así pasaron las horas, el almuerzo, el día escolar se había acabado. En los lockers, justo cuando nos íbamos, quise disculparme pero no me atreví ni siquiera en mirarla. Solo dejé que mis manos abrieran la pequeña puerta de metal.

—¡El libro, gracias por prestarme el libro! —exclamó de repente. De forma inconciente la miré sorprendido e intenté escapar cuento antes de ella.

Otra vez estaba escapando, me consideraba un total cobarde. Pero a diferencia de mí, ella sujetó mi mano e intentó detenerme. Otra vez aquél choque eléctrico, la temperatura de mi cuerpo había subido a tal grado que pensé que me desmayaría allí mismo. Llegué a compararme con una pava hirviendo.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —un grito se escapó de mi boca al mismo tiempo en el que veía que ella estaba totalmente desconcertada.

Divertida, comenzó a tocarme de forma veloz provocando que sintiese cosquillas y algo de humillación. Ella había descubierto que me comportaba de forma tonta con las chicas debido a que era tímido. Era como si la identidad de Superman hubiese salido a la luz.

Ah, que frustración.

—Esto será divertido —comentó entre risas.

—¡Si te atreves a decírselo a alguien te mataré! —se me ocurrió amenazarla con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

—Está bien… —comenzó a decir, se acercó a mi y agregó:—pero a cambio…

—¿Qué?

—_Quiero que seamos amigos. _

_—_¿¡Qué!? ¡Espera, no! ¿¡Por qué tengo que ser amigo tuyo!? —le reproché aún más sonrojado de lo que estaba antes. Esa chica no tenía límites.

—Pues, porque no tengo ningún amigo aún.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ¡Encuentra a alguien más!

—¡Vamos, hasta podría ser beneficioso para ti! —intentó acercarse de una manera tenebrosa hasta mí. Retrocedí unos pasos.

—Incluso si dices algo como eso… ¡Oye, detente!

—Yó… Jamás pensé en decirle a nadie tu secreto. Yo solo quiero un amigo al que pueda saludarlo y comer con él.

Sus ojos azules se veían cálidos, brillaban como estrellas fugases. Esa expresión de desilusión que traía consigo no combinaba con ella, y no quise verla más tiempo de esa forma. ¿Por qué por tan solo unos segundos deseaba verla sonreír de nuevo?

Se inclinó ante mi y extendió su mano.

—De la forma en que sea… Mamura, por favor, sé mi amigo.

No aguanté más.

—Está bien, pero si le dices a alguien te mataré.

—¡H-hecho! ¡No se lo diré a nadie!

Esta vez también me había escapado, pero por lo menos de una forma digna. Cuando quise abrir la puerta del instituto para salir, en el cristal pude ver reflejado una leve sonrisa que no fui capaz de reconocer aunque me perteneciese a mi mismo. ¿Acaso yo estaba sonriendo?

Había hablado con una chica. Esa chica ahora es mi amiga. Solo sabía que su nombre era Suzume, pero eso me bastaba como para arrojarme en mi cama y no ser capaz de quitarme la sonrisa que llevaba a cuestas.


End file.
